Robotech: Saiyajin Encounter
by Kuura
Summary: The SDF-1 folds to escpae the Zentradei and wind up 25 years in the past by the Saiyajin planet.
1. Default Chapter Title

I thought it would be really cool to combine our beloved Dragonball Z with another anime I watched a kid. Although Robotech wasn't as good as Macross(just like US DBZ sucks compared to the original) I still enjoyed watching it. So, here we go! 

Robotech: The Saiyajin Encounter 

Prologue 

The SDF-1 shook as another barrage hit it. The alien ostrich looking vehicles continued the onslaught, mixing it up with Veritechs all across Earth's chosen battlefield, Macross Island.. Several of the smaller alien fleet ships also moved in, firing salvos that streaked dangerously close to the SDF-1's surface. 

Commander Roy Fokker instructed Skull squadron to go to battloid mode. Using their neural interface "thinking caps," the pilots all thought their crafts through mechamorphosis, the normal fighter planes quickly transforming into sixty foot tall robotic warriors. Quickly forming together outside the ship, Skull squadron formed a defensive line that would not allow the enemy to punch through. 

"Captain Gloval," Fokker spoke into his intercom, "We're not going to be able to hold like this forever, requesting SDF-1 for assistance." 

Captain Henry Gloval listened and nodded. 

"This battle is lost, recall all craft immediately. We will attempt to execute a hyperspace fold." 

Lisa Hayes looked at him. "A fold? But sir, we haven't tested the drives yet." 

Smiling, Gloval said, "Well, I think now is as good a time as any. Set fold coordinates for the far side of the moon. Order all craft to recall. We are in complete disarray and need to reorganize our forces." 

Executing the commands, Lisa ordered the two space carriers Prometheus and Daedelus, to quickly provide the SDF-1 with cover. The two sister ships quickly complied, forming up on either side of the flagship. 

Outside, the fighting was still in full swing. Fokker's men were providing cover for the rest of the Veritech flight squadrons, allowing them a chance to retreat with minimal losses. 

Looking at the SDF-1, Fokker remembered all his friends on board and swore a silent vow not to let anything happen to Claudia, or Rick Hunter, his long time friend that was suddenly caught up in this. Rick, he thought, I just hope we can get you out here with us, we need you little brother. 

A pod suddenly disturbed his thoughts, firing directly at him. The bolt of energy passed right through where Fokker had been only a second before. Quickly he flew over the thing, using his chain cannon to utterly destroy the pod. 

Fokker again thanked the new science of Robotechnology. He never could have evaded that blast flying manually. 

"All right guys, everyone is clear, recall at once." 

Unleasing a spread of cluster missiles that wiped out yet another attacking squadron of pods, Fokker swung his battloid around and reconfigured to fighter mode, kicking full afterburners on to escape. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Sir, the micronians appear to be retreating back to their mother ship." One of the techs reported. 

Breetai nodded, saying, "Exedore, these Micronians appear to be more resilient than we first assumed. Capturing the protoculture may be difficult than we thought." 

The second largest warrior of the Zentraedi race, Breetai stood an impressive seventy feet tall. Garbed in his formal uniform of green and brown, his blue tinged face was set in a permanent scowl due to the metal faceplate covering half of his face. 

Standing beside him stood Exedore, Minister of Affairs. Hardly a warrior himself, Exedore was short and gangly, but the most intelligent member of his race. 

Looking at a nearby terminal, Exedore again scanned the ship. Standing up abruptly, Exedore spoke. 

"Lord Breetai, I've detected a high energy mass building up around the Super Dimensional Fortress. It appears that the micronians are attempting a hyperspace fold." 

"What? That's insane! Executing a fold while still on planetary surface!" Breetai bellowed. 

********************************************************************************** 

"Execute hyperspace fold immediately!" Gloval shouted. 

The ship was suddenly surrounded by an energy field that flickered with every color of the spectrum. The field extended, nearly surrounding the whole island. Abruptly it flickered, and everything was gone. 

********************************************************************************** 

The field rematerialized as the ship defolded. Amazingly, most of Macross Island, and the two carrier ships had been folded as well. 

The moon, and more importantly, Earth, were nowhere in sight. 

"Where the hell are we?" Gloval demanded. 

"Captain Gloval, we have a problem." Dr. Lang, father of Robotechnology and most intelligent human that had ever lived reported over the intercom. 

"What is it Doctor?" 

"The....fold drives have disappeared." 

"Sir," said Lisa Hayes. "We are in an uncharted part of the galaxy. I'm afraid I don't know where." 

Clenching a fist, Gloval said, "What else can go wrong?" 

Dr Lang appeared on the bridge. "Captain Gloval, by my reports, we not only did not appear at our designated coordinates, but also failed to arrive at "when" we should be here." 

"When? What are you saying?" Gloval asked. 

"We appear to have punched a hole in the time warp continuum. We have also gone twnety-five years in the past." 

Moaning in dismay, Gloval ordered the situation to be put aside for now. He ordered the island to be checked for survivors, and to have Lang find a way to assimilate the two carriers into the SDF-1's design. 

The island, it turned out, held most of Macross Island's population, more than 70,000 citizens. They were immediately brought on board, and one of the mammoth storage facilities was quickly cleared to bring what survived of Macross City on board. After a few days or repairs and other adjustments, the refugees were much more comfortable, if not completely adapted to their new environment. The storage hold now looked like their old home, and the EVE system controlled the environment, making it night and dark inside the city. 

2 days later 

Having decided the best way to discern their location was to seek a recognizable system, the SDF-1 utilized its reflex engines in search of any form of planet. This had not gone well so far, the space they had coveniently reentered was void of any planetary system. 

Finally, a system appeared. It would take a week to reach at Reflex power, but the system did contain one planet. A giant red that was capable of supporting human life, but with 10G gravity as its natural atmosphere. The veritechs would have to do all contact with any life found on the planet, but hopefully, if intelligent sentient life did exist on the planet, they could find a way to get home and save Earth from the mysterious alien forces. 

To be continued.... 


	2. Chapter 2

Robotech: Saiyajin Encounter 

Chapter One 

"Sir, some kind of alien pod has just broken that planet's atmosphere, heading away from us." Lisa reported. 

"Interesting. Well, it appears the residents of this planet have space travel capability. We may be able to get help after all." commented Gloval. 

Gloval smiled as he realized the past few days had been almost nothing but good news. They had found this planet, the citizens of Macross City had been recovered and were leading as close to normal lives as possible, and Dr. Lang's teams had been at work day and night. Following the initial firing of the main gun during the alien invasion, the earthlings were unable to fire their primary weapon again. Lang's teams had come up with a way to reconfigure the ship, allowing the cannon to be fired. Unfortunately, the entire ship had to go through a stage of mechamorphosis in order to do this. It now resembled a giant robotic knight floating through space. 

Lang's teams had also been able to come up with a small but effective barrier system, which they call the pin point barrier system. When used, 3 small balls of energy used for shielding were formed around the ship. Mobile, the bridge was able to move these balls to quickly deflect enemy attacks. 

His thoughts were interrupted by Claudia Grant, another member of the bridge personnel. 

"Sir, the SDF-1 has been scanned by the planet below. I also detect several small beings currently moving into the atmosphere. The formation suggests they may be preparing for an attack." 

"Hmm....they may fear we are a threat to them, is there any way we can establish communications with them?" 

"No sir, I'm afraid not." 

"Very well, establish orbit and have 2 squadrons fly patrol around the ship until we can talk with them." 

********************************************************************************** 

"My liege, the ship is one that we have never seen before. It is currently present in our orbit. We have several of the Elite warriors standing by ready to attack at your command." 

King Vegeta pondered the situation. The scans had come back with inconclusive to the nature of the beings onboard the ship, but use of the scouters had read nothing higher than 12 for the strongest being. The ship itself was a monstrosity. It resembled a giant robot of some kind. 

"I want 10 members of the elite to attack. If the energy from the scouter is correct we should have no problems." 

"Yes my lord." The aide ran to carry out his King's orders. 

Within moments the warriors were ready. Each bursting into a blue aura of energy flames, they streaked toward space. 

********************************************************************************** 

Lisa said, "Captain, ten bogeys are closing in fast." 

"Order patrol squadrons to intercept immediately! Lisa, I want a recon ship out as well so we can see what these beings look like." Gloval commanded. 

The Veritechs streaked along the ship's surface as they moved to intercept. Not sure what to expect but confident in their own abilities, the planes sat and waited. 

They didn't have to wait long. The ten beings appeared abruptly and stopped, examining the planes. 

The cat's eye recon plane fed images back to the SDF-1. The bridge gasped in shock as the beings appeared to be...human. 

"Humanoid beings that can fly. Warn the veritech squadrons to be careful. I don't like this. Also, tell Fokker to get out there with the Skulls. I want our best out there in case they are more capable that first glance." 

********************************************************************************** 

The leader of the Saiyajin battle group touched a button on his scouter to report to his king. "My king, it appears that the ship's crew are weak. They are strictly using ships, and I still get no reading higher than 12 for power." 

King Vegeta nodded to himself. "Very well, attack!" 

The Saiyajin smiled, itching for a fight. 

"Attack immediately!" He commanded. 

The group swarmed and flew at the Veritechs. Quickly summoning their power, they immediately began tossing energy blasts at the planes, who instictievely juked and dodged through the blasts. One of the Veritechs wasn't as fortunate, catching a blast head on that completely destroyed it. 

"What's up guys?" A voice flared through the lead pilot's intercom. 

Jensen smiled, "Commander, glad to see you, these guys are insane. They've dodged everything we've thrown at them!" 

"Switch to battloid mode. Let's see how well they do against a chain gun." 

Fokker quickly thought his fighter through mechamorphosis to battloid mode. His fighter reconfigured, transforming into a Robotech knight, the chain gun landing neatly in his hands as he turned and fired with blazing fury at the nearest of the aliens. The Saiyajin, confused by the display, was torn apart by the fiercesome rounds, powered with high forces of kinetic energy. 

The rest of the Veritechs followed suit, and within moments the rest of the attacking force was destroyed. One survivor angrily shook his fist at the force, seeing he was overwhelmed. He quickly burst into blue energy flames and flew back towards the planet. 

"Good work guys, let's head back to base, I don't think this battle is over by a long shot." Fokker commented. 

The battleoids reconfigured to fighter mode and quickly flew back to the SDF-1. 

********************************************************************************** 

"So you're saying these beings looked human?" Gloval asked Roy. 

"Yes sir, only humans that can fly very fast and fire some kind of energy blasts from their hands. We lost one fighter, but were able to destroy all but one of the attackers. The survivor flew back to his planet, undoubtedly to report about us. He was able to ignite himself into some kind of energy flame, which made him fly that much faster." 

"Amazing. I wonder how they're able to do such things. I have, however heard of this kind of thing before. There was a young man a few years(in our time) back that demonstrated similar techniques at the Tenkaichi Budokai. I believe his name was Son Goku." Gloval responded. 

"I've heard of a few extraordinary humans able to occasionally shoot energy from their bodies. I believe they called it 'KI.' But, I've never seen anything as powerful as these beings." Added Fokker. 

"Well, we defeated their attacking force, so they must be planning something. I still wish to establish communications if possible. I don't want to start another war when the Earth still lies in peril." said Gloval. 

"Agreed." said Fokker. 

********************************************************************************** 

"These ships were able to destroy nine warriors of the Elite class?!" Vegeta demanded. 

"Y...Yes, my liege. They were overly powerful. We were able to destroy one, but they adapted to our tactics quickly." replied the warrior, his voice meek. 

"Weakling.....join your brethren in death!!" That said, Vegeta fired an energy blast that destroyed the warrior. 

"I want all warriors assembled outside of the palace. They will undoubtedly come to us to attack now. I want everyone to be ready." Vegeta announced. 

"Understood my liege, but why outside the palace?" asked an aide. 

"Do you question your King's authority? I want them outside because they will be going oozaru when the ships come here." Vegeta replied. 


End file.
